character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Minecraft)
Summary The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Known as either Steve or Alex depending on the player's choice, they are a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying their best to survive. At the end of the game, it is revealed that the in-game player is merely an avatar of the true player, you, by the Entities. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-C | 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: Steve or Alex | Varies Origin: Minecraft Gender: Unknown (While referred to as male or female respectively, WoG mentions that gender do not exist in Minecraft) | Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Miner | Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Smite, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through his skull), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Probability Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Resurrection (Death is but a temporary inconvenience to the player), Mind Reading, Possibly Non-Corporeal, Magic (The Player has been likened to Witches and Warlocks from the past), Reality Warping (Easily created the entire world of Minecraft), Space-Time Manipulation (The three main worlds of Minecraft each possesses their own space-time), Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecract each have different laws of physics to some degree. Can change the "difficulty of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing), Void Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings and prevent them from reappearing. Can also erase an entire world (which includes three universes) instantly) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily kill a Silverfish) | Building level (Can kill Endermen) | Town level (Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and The Wither). Can ignore durability with Poison, Instant Damage, and Decay splash potion and via Thorn Enchantement | Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level (The Player is the creator of a "small, private world", which contains Minecraft in its entirety. This includes at least one set of three infinite space-time continuums. It is also hinted that several other video games or Minecraft worlds, which has no set limit and is easily capable of containing more than 1000 of them, are but part of the player's dream) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Can hit Endermen, which can dodge arrows at point-blank range.), Subsonic flight speed with the Elytra (Can fly at a maximum of 67.5 m/s), Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | Town Class | Unknown Durability: Small Building level '| '''Building level '| '''Town level (Can take hits from the Ender Dragon and The Wither) | Unknown (The entire world of Minecraft is but a dream to them) Stamina: Above average, but otherwise not notable. Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals | Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, TNT, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. Weaknesses: Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * TNT: ' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. * '''Splash Potion: ' A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'''Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. * Lingering Potion: ' Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. * '''Elytra: ' A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. * '''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. * Enchantment: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantements on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | Real Player Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2